Duel sous un ciel bleu
by okeo
Summary: A bord du Merry le sort s'acharne sur notre pauvre sabreur: déjà qu'il ne s'entendait pas DU TOUT avec Sanji, Zoro doit maintenant supporter la nouvelle arrivante qui lui mène elle aussi la vie dure sans réaliser les sentiments qui les lient. Zoro x OC, pas de lemon ! rated T pour une impolitesse et un peu d'implicite ;)


**_Zoro x OC que je me décide enfin à publier, commandée par Avy !_**

**_L'action se déroule avant Water Seven, Franky et Brook ne sont donc pas encore présents et le Merry (Merryyyyyyy !) est l'actuel navire des chapeaux de paille._**

**_Bonne lecture à vous !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei._**

* * *

**Grand Line, début de mâtinée, Vogue Merry.**

Un jour ordinaire pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille à bord du Vogue Merry : arrivés dans une zone printanière il y a quelques jours, le ciel était dégagé et la brise légère gonflait doucement les voiles de la caravelle. Pendant que Zoro soulevait des poids extrêmement lourds à répétition sur le pont supérieur, Sanji servait un cocktail à Robin assise et occupée à lire un livre d'archéologie sur le pont inférieur, pendant que Luffy pêchait avec Chopper sur la rambarde du Merry. N'obtenant rien depuis près de deux heures, les deux pirates commençaient à désespérer quand le ventre de Luffy se mit à grogner.

-Sanjiiiiiii... j'ai faaaaim ! À manger !

-T'as déjà mangé ce mâtin espèce de goinfre en caoutchouc ! Attends le déjeuner maintenant ! De toute façon tu as dévalisé le frigo hier, on ne mangera rien tant que vous n'aurez rien pêché !

Luffy soupira bruyamment puis regarda sa ligne qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Mais ça mort pas...

-... t'as mis un appât j'espère ?

Luffy resta silencieux. Sanji soupira et abandonna à contrecœur Robin pour s'occuper des deux pêcheurs.

-Oi Luffy est-ce-que tu as mis un ap...

Cigarette aux lèvres, il s'arrêta en voyant la boîte vide d'appâts posée par terre à côté de Luffy qui sifflotait comme si de rien n'était. Un violent coup de pied suivit et écrasa la tête en caoutchouc du capitaine qui se déforma, faisant éclater de rire Chopper assis à côté de lui alors que Sanji s'énervait :

-Espèce de crétin ! Comment on va attraper quelque chose si t'as mangé les appâts !?

Toujours déformé, Luffy fit la moue et prit un temps de réflexion avant de regarder Chopper qui riait toujours.

-Hmm...

Chopper s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et regarda d'un air ahuri Sanji et Luffy qui le fixaient.

-Hey Luffy... tu crois qu'il tiendrait au bout d'une corde ?

Chopper poussa un cri de panique devant le grand sourire de Luffy et sauta sur le pont pour partir en courant, tout de suite poursuivi par Luffy qui bavait et avait maintenant de la nourriture à la place des yeux.

-AAAAAAH ! Au secours quelqu'uuuuun !

Sanji laissa Luffy courir après Chopper et interpella Usopp qui se trouvait tout en haut du mât, occupé à réparer avec les moyens du bord la voile maltraitée par la dernière tempête.

-Hey Usopp ! Tu aurais une corde pour pouvoir attacher Chopper comme appât ?

-Désolé Sanji, toutes celles que j'avais ont remplacé les cordages endommagés !

D'abord déçu, le cuisinier soupira, puis regarda Chopper qui courait toujours sur le pont pour échapper à Luffy, complètement paniqué.

-Filet de renne à la sauce grand veneur... il doit me rester du vin en réserve, si l'autre algue verte alcoolique n'a pas tout bu...

Il s'avança pour aller en cuisine, quand Avy sortit sur le pont, armée comme à son habitude de ses deux saïs.

-Aaaaawwww ! Avy-chérie tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ! Désires-tu un cocktail rafraîchissant pour démarrer cette sublime journée ?

Avy regarda un moment Sanji qui arborait un sourire amoureux, mais se contenta de l'ignorer dans un soupir et continua son chemin. Des cœurs dans les yeux, Sanji tomba sur le côté avec son grand sourire sur le visage et les mains jointes :

-Awww ! Avy-chérie est tellement belle quand elle est froide !

-Il a vraiment un problème... intervint une autre voix.

Interpellée, Avy s'arrêta et regarda Zoro qui avait terminé son entraînement, et descendait sur le pont. Devant la remarque Sanji se releva d'un bon, irrité:

-C'est toi qui a un problème le thé vert !

-Qui tu traites de thé vert, cuistot pervers !?

Les deux pirates s'agrippèrent mutuellement et commencèrent à s'insulter sur le pont inférieur, créant un vacarme qui s'ajouta aux cris de panique et de famine de Chopper et Luffy qui couraient toujours. Robin arrêta sa lecture et se mit à rire devant tant d'animation, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cabine s'ouvre violemment pour laisser apparaître Nami qui semblait très, TRES énervée :

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici !? Je vous ai dit que je faisais mes cartes aujourd'hui, alors arrêtez de faire autant de bruit !

Les quatre hystériques qui s'étaient figés avec le bruit de porte se tournèrent vers Nami, à la fois ahuris et terrifiés par l'aura noire qui entourait la navigatrice.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Nami-chérie !

Frustrée, cette dernière s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa cabine quand Usopp hurla depuis le haut du mât :

-Île en vuuuue !

Concernée et intriguée, elle prit ses jumelles et regarda la petite île au loin alors que Luffy sautait sur la tête de proue du Merry.

-WOOOAAAAHHHH ! UNE IIIIIIIIILE !

-Si on se fit à la carte des environs, c'est probablement l'île des jumeaux. On pourra l'accoster dans une heure.

-L'île des jumeaux ?

-C'est une île printanière inhabitée où tout existe en double : la faune comme la flore.

-Dans ce cas nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver de la nourriture... un pique-nique ça vous tente ?

-À MANGER !

« - » « - » « - »

Une fois la petite île accostée et le navire amarré, l'équipage se dispersa pour trouver des fruits, des légumes et de la viande. Usopp qui poursuivait ses réparations resta sur le navire avec Zoro qui s'était installé sur le pont inférieur pour dormir, les deux pirates gardant la caravelle pendant que le reste de l'équipage explorait la forêt en quête de nourriture. Près d'une heure plus tard Avy fut la première revenir, traînant derrière elle deux énormes sacs de fruits qu'elle avait récupéré sur tous les arbres qu'elle avait croisé. Elle déposa le tout sur le pont sans grande difficulét, puis regarda Zoro qui dormait toujours.

-Quelle feignasse...

Le sabreur réveillé ouvrit un œil et la regarda, irrité :

-T'as un problème princesse ?

Avy se crispa devant le surnom et tonna dans la seconde, piquée au vif :

-Princesse !? Ramène-toi j'vais te montrer c'est qui la princesse !

-Pff... comme si j'allais affronté quelqu'un qui se bat avec des fourchettes... Lâcha-t-il avec désintérêt.

Mais à peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il prit un foudroyant coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du pont ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faillait pas critiquer, c'était les Saïs d'Avy ! Même s'il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de réagir face à la vitesse surhumaine de la pirate, Zoro encaissa aisément le coup, si bien qu'une simple acrobatie lui suffit pour se rattraper sans s'écraser la tête la première sur le pont.

Définitivement énervé par cette agression, il se tourna vers Avy et esquissa un geste pour répliquer quand la voix d'Usopp résonna depuis le haut du mât :

-Wow wow wow ! Si vous vous battez c'est sur l'île, laissez Merry tranquille !

Zoro dévisagea Avy un moment en silence, puis se retourna en grommelant pour partir.

-Tu comptes te barrer sans combattre ?

-J'ai plus intéressant à faire...

-Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre...

Zoro s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à Avy qui savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné, et affichait un sourire triomphant alors que lui s'irritait :

-Moi perdre contre toi ?! Te fous pas de moi !

Enfin partant il s'avança, et sauta à terre pour aller trouver un endroit tranquille où ils pourraient combattre sans blesser quelqu'un. Cette île des jumeaux méritait bien son nom : chaque arbre poussait à côté d'un autre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, et de temps en temps Zoro apercevait des animaux aux formes et couleurs diverses et originales, toujours par deux et parfaitement identiques. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpelle sur sa droite :

-Tu ferais mieux de me laisser faire, tu vas encore te perdre sinon...

Zoro tourna la tête vers Avy qui l'avait suivi, et marchait maintenant à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi je me perdrais, je connais le chemin pour rentrer au navire.

-Vraiment... par où est le Merry alors ?

S'arrêtant, Zoro prit un temps pour regarder autour de lui, puis il tendit le bras à gauche et pointa du doigt une direction.

-Par là.

-... le navire est à l'opposé.

Zoro se crispa et regarda Avy qui pointait juste du doigt sa droite où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir la silhouette du Merry à travers les arbres.

-Je le savais !

Avy soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande clairière délimitée par la lisière de la forêt.

-Cette clairière est parfaite, combattons ici.

-Bien... je vais enfin te faire remballer ton orgueil pour de bon.

-Parle pour toi !

Les deux pirates déposèrent leurs armes dans l'herbe haute, puis s'écartèrent d'une dizaine de mètres pour se mettre en position. Une fois prêts les deux se lancèrent une dernière pique avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre, à une telle vitesse que leurs mouvements en devinrent impossibles à suivre. Le choc de la rencontre entre les deux styles de combat fit trembler la clairière et les arbres alentours, et s'envoler quelques oiseaux effrayés au passage. Bien plus rapide et agile que Zoro, Avy profita de sa facilité à esquiver les coups pour enchaîner les contre-attaques que Zoro bloquait sans grande difficulté avec sa force et son endurance.

Même s'il ne prenait aucun coup Avy ne lui laissait pas même une ouverture pour contre-attaquer efficacement, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Recevant un coup de pied de face il y trouva enfin une faille, et saisit la jambe d'Avy qui avança plus, et prit appui sur sa jambe prise pour lancer l'autre et frapper le sabreur au visage. Zoro esquiva de justesse en se cambrant, et lâcha Avy qui fit un tour sur elle même pour se rattraper. Elle n'eût cependant pas le temps de revenir à la charge que Zoro passa enfin à l'offensive.

À son tour ruée de coups elle esquiva tout sans problème et parvint à revenir par des contre-attaques, équilibrant enfin le combat qui alterna les échanges : l'un attaquait, l'autre paraît, esquivait ou bloquait pour ensuite contre-attaquer et amener l'autre à terre.

Ne parvenant jamais à la dernière étape, les deux s'affrontèrent deux heures durant, accélérant leur vitesse de mouvement au point de ne plus être discernables, tandis que la force de leurs coups claquaient toujours plus forts dans la clairière. Après une dernière attaque vaine une fois encore, les deux s'écartèrent et posèrent le combat pour reprendre leur souffle. Tous deux étaient maintenant en sueur et éreintés, amplifiant considérablement leur volonté mutuelle de victoire. Chacun voulait prouver à l'autre sa force, et un match nul ne réglerait en rien leur différent. Bien décidé à en finir dans cette dernière attaque, il se regardèrent puis s'élancèrent ensemble pour achever le combat déjà bien trop long.

S'attendant cette fois encore à une série de coups brutes typiques du sabreur, Avy puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour préparer une esquive, suivie d'un coup fatal. Arrivé comme un tank sur elle, Zoro la surprit pourtant au dernier moment : laissant toute frappe de côté il esquiva avec adresse l'attaque qu'elle lui lança, et la plaqua au sol sans plus de manières !

Parfaitement consciente qu'à terre la force brute de Zoro l'avantagerait, Avy jura en tombant avec lui, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant ! À peine Zoro fut-il tombé sur elle dans l'herbe qu'elle lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre, et roula sur le côté pour tenter de l'étrangler.

Zoro emprisonna sans attendre ses mains avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter, se redressa alors qu'il retrouvait tout juste son souffle coupé, et roula à nouveau pour reprendre l'avantage. Ses jambes entre les siennes Avy ne put se dégager en utilisant ses jambes, et se retrouva plaquée dans l'herbe une main de chaque côté de son visage, maîtrisée. Haletant tous deux tant l'effort avait été réel, Avy se crispa en voyant Zoro sourire, victorieux. Frustrée d'avoir perdu, elle se surprit pourtant à admirer son sourire et réalisa qu'au final elle n'avait dû voir son sourire qu'à de très rares occasions si ce n'est jamais, puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler l'un l'autre.

Forcée d'admettre l'issue du combat, elle ne fit aucune protestation et lâcha un profond soupir encore haletant, ferma les yeux et s'affala dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle. La tête en arrière, elle resta un moment à regarder le ciel bleu, jusqu'à ce que Zoro se penche sur elle. Elle le regarda un instant, et voulut lui demander de la lâcher mais sentit avant ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Comprenant qu'il lui laissait le premier pas, elle n'attendit pas et redressa un peu la tête pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surprise de sentir autant de douceur et d'attention dans ce nouvel échange après un tel combat, Avy ferma les yeux et l'amena plus contre elle de ses mains enfin libres. Zoro s'allongea sur elle, et la laissa lentement le déshabiller : d'abord le haut, qu'il jeta plus loin dans l'herbe, puis le bandana... peu à peu leur précédent combat laissa place à un tout autre corps-à-corps, plus intime et privilégié. Un frisson survint dans l'herbe, et se mêla aux ardentes caresses et sensuels gémissements... les minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Zoro lui fit l'amour sensuellement... langoureusement... érotiquement.

Une heure passa encore, avant que leur étreinte ne prenne fin.

-Il va falloir rentrer au plus vite, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter. Déclara Avy alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

Au plus vite ?

-Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui mène la route.

-QUOI ?! Je peux très nous ramener au Merry sans aucun problème !

-... tu te souviens d'où on est venu ?

Zoro regarda autour de lui puis pouffa en s'avançant dans une direction, sûr de lui.

-Euh... Zoro... tu pars encore à l'opposé.

Zoro se crispa et se retourna vers Avy qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil, le bras pointant une toute autre direction. Grognant, il la regarda soupirer et s'en aller prendre les devants. La rejoignant, il la prit par le bras et la retourna vers lui juste avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce-q... ! Protesta Avy en se tournant.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il la serra contre lui pour prendre ses lèvres une fois encore. Elle lui rendit tout de suite son baiser, Zoro se recula ensuite de quelques millimètres pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-Ne crois pas qu'on va en rester là...

Son regard d'émeraude, perçant et ancré droit dans ses yeux figea Avy sur place. Après un temps d'arrêt elle sentit ses joues violemment rougir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-P... parce que tu crois vraiment que j'vais te laisser aller plus loin !? railla-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation pour se reprendre.

Zoro lui afficha un large sourire amusé devant ses joues rouges tomate, et lui lança alors un regard prédateur :

-Tu pourras toujours essayer de résister... je prendrais encore plus de plaisir à te faire céder...

À cette déclaration Avy se crispa subitement, et lui répondit cette fois par un coup de genoux entre les jambes :

-Même pas en rêve sale pervers ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Zoro tombait par terre juste devant elle, plié en deux et agonisant.

-... uh...

Se retournant, elle le laissa ainsi et reprit son chemin, cachant l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle derrière son habituelle frustration.

Une fois le chemin du retour pris et après quelques minutes de marche, les deux pirates revinrent enfin au Merry.

À terre et juste à côté de la caravelle se trouvait le reste de l'équipage qui avait installé les tables et le barbecue, qui fumait et imbibait l'air d'une odeur de viande grillée.

-Ah bah vous voilà, on allait commencer sans vous !

-On a récolté assez de viande pour tenir plusieurs semaines, cette île des jumeaux est vraiment fascinante...

-Alors ce duel, qui a gagné ?

Avy et Zoro se regardèrent un moment, avant que l'un ne réponde :

-J'ai gagné à plate couture.

-Toi gagner ?! Laisse-moi rire t'as même pas réussi à me toucher !

-Dis plutôt que tu t'en souviens pas !

-Hm... j'en conclus que c'est un match nul alors ?

-JAMAIS !

* * *

_Voilà ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'en tiens toujours compte pour faire mieux par la suite ! pour les fans de Zoro qui espéraient ENFIN un lemon... ça viendra un jour ^^_


End file.
